Fallen Angel
by IamMyselfIamMe
Summary: Natsu and Grey completely shatter Lucy, making her leave the guild promising that she would be back and make them regret what they did to her. A week before she is supposed to come back, she finds a dragon-slyer that says that she is his mate. What will Fairy Tail do when she comes back with her now found mate and what will the 2 boys do to earn Lucy's friendship. (Hiatus for now!)
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting

* * *

**DISCLAMER: SADLY IT'S HIRO MASHIMA WHO OWNS FAIRY TAIL, NOT SELF-CHAN***Sad face* Anyway please tell Self-Chan how well Self-Chan did, cause this is her first fan-fiction!

Natsu -Bawhaha, you don't own Fairy Tail, bawhaha  
Self-Chan -Gramps make him stop please  
Master Makarov -Natsu stop it right now *Scary glare*  
Natsu -H-hai, but it's so funny  
Self-Chan -Lisanna, Erza please make him shut up  
Lisanna -Natsu stop it *Evil aura*  
Erza -*Glare that promises death* Natsu, don't me make come over there & shut your mouth myself  
Natsu -H-h-hai ma'am's *Trembles in fear*  
Self-Chan - Finally, enjoy the story

* * *

**At Fairy Tail Guild, Master Makarov's P.O.V**

"It's her birthday today, isn't it Mira," I say sadly she looks at me and answers

"Yeah it is, 5th one since she left, she's now 24. I wish that she would come back, she's my little sister and I miss her..." Mira's voice broke, tears now streaming down her face, "The day she left is a day I will never forget. The day our angel had fallen." The tears are now falling off her face, landing on the floor.

"I wonder if-" Natsu cut me off

"Gramps why are you crying along with Mira?" I was crying? I reached up and touched my face, yep I was crying.

"Natsu, leave Master alone. You have no right what so ever to ask what is wrong." I looked up to see Erza surprisingly. Her eyes were full of anger

"Why is that? What did I do?" Natsu still doesn't remember what he did, why is that? I wonder...

"Because it is your fault. You have ruined this once happy day with your stupidness, you are the one that ruined my best friend and si-" I stopped he doesn't need to know if he can't remember and she knows this

"Erza, don't bother telling him. If he can't remember what he did in the past, then it's his own problem," I sadly say. She looks me in the eyes, after a while she nods her head. "Natsu, I'm going tell you what I've been telling you these past 5 years," I look him in the eyes, making sure that he's paying attention, "Until you remember what you did on July 1st 5 years ago, then nobody is aloud to talk to you about. Not me or even 1st Master Mavis. Now Leave me be, I want to drink my beer in peace."

I look over to Erza, she's over with her new team, Team Fallen Angel. It consists of Erza, Wendy, Happy, Charels, Lisanna, Mira, and . I can hear that they're talking about going on a mission with Team Fallen Star, that team consists of Cana, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Romeo, and Panther Lily. It seems that the mission is about going to a town to take down a hundred or so bandits, the reward 1,000,000 jewels and 2 sliver gate keys.

They are collecting the keys for our angle, so that when she comes back, she can have even more of a family that lives in the spirt world_  
_

"...mps, ..amps, gramps, GRAMPS ARE YOU THERE?!"

"Oh, hello Laxus, I didn't see you there. What do you need?" I say looking towards him

"Man, you need to get some hearing aids. Anyway, I came over to ask if Natsu has remembered yet."

"No he hasn't. I wonder why."

"Damn what is wrong with him, I mean wasn't he her team mate and best friend? He even broke in to her house and slept in the same damn bed for gods sakes. How could he not remember?" Laxus was now starting to get angry, electricity sparking around him

"Calm down Laxus; we just have to hope that time will restore his memories of her."

"Jii-chan, its been 5 god damn years, they should be restored by now don't you think. I swear, he is the stupidest man on the whole inter plant."

"I know Laxus. I think that they may be restored if he saw her again, maybe heard her name? I don't know..."

"You know that we can't say her name, she made us swear upon our lives Jii-chan."

"I know, now can we please stop talking about her? It's breaking my heart to think about her right, especially since today is the day that she left."

"Yeah I'll leave you alone now. See you in a week or so, bye." With that he walked off.

I know that we only have to wait a little longer until we see our angel again, I can feel it in my heart and bones. I can feel that our Lucy Heartaphilla will soon come home.

* * *

Cherry Forest- ? P.O.V

My partner and I were walking though the forest, looking for the dark guild, Dark Blazin. The mission is pretty simple - take down the dark guild, then take the defeated mages to jail and collect the money. When we got there a blond mage was walking in, looking damn angry. A minute after she walked in there was some screaming and yelling along with quite a few loud thuds.

In ten minutes she was out there with four or five scratches. Her body was covered in sweat and she panting a little. My partner, Sting, being the idiot that he is calls out to her

"HEY LITTLE BLONDIE, WHY DID YOU DO THAT? THAT WAS OUR JOB! NOT YOURS, COME OVER HERE AND SAY SORRY, YOU IDIOT!" I sign, looks like Lector is going to be very tried by the end of the day

She looks over to him, her eyes narrowing. "Sting come over here right now. That is, unless you want to be in a hospital for week."

"Like hell you-" He was cut off by the blond mage

"Fine then have it your way. Rogue, you and the exceeds might want to move out of the way before you guys get hurt." With that I grabbed Fro and Lector and vanished into the shadows.

She ran towards him with extraordinary speeds. Within 10 seconds, Sting was on the floor knocked out.

"How do you know our names miss? I don't think that I've ever met you before." I am so confused, who in the world is this women?

"Rogue, come closer to me and at my face. That might help your memory," her voice sounded very sweet, like honey

As I came closer I could see her honey chocolate eyes, staring intently into mine. Her face had porcelain doll like features, after a while of me looking at her, her soft plump lips pulled into a smile, "So do you remember me now?" I shake my head side to side, indicating that I don't. "Mmmm... would this help you out? Loke, Virgo! Please come out!" What is she yelling for, I'm right here.

After 3 seconds of her yelling, two bright golden lights appeared next to the blond mage, making it almost impossible to see. When the lights disappeared, two people were standing there. My eyes widened, this is Fairy Tail's celestial mage!

"Now do you remember? I am Lucy Heartaphilla, at your service."

"Hime, punishment time?/What do you need my lovely princess?" The two sprits spoke at the the same time. The one that had orangey hair and was wearing a crisp black tux that goes with his white button up shirt had a flirtatious grin an his face, while the one with pink hair and a maid outfit had an emotionless face.

"Loke, take that damn grin off your face. You know I hate it when you show that face," Lucy said, she then turned to the other sprit, "Virgo, you know that I only punish people that push my buttons and never you guys. You are way to important to me." Lucy and I sweatdroped.

"Lucy why are here all alone? Where is Te-" Suddenly two hands where over my mouth, completely stopping me from talking. The pink haired one, Virgo, leaned in and spoke softly into my ear

"Rogue-san, I believe that you want to live to see your next birthday, yes?" I nodded, "Good, to make that possible I want you to never ever say," she leaned in even closer and spoke so soft I had to strain my dragon enhanced hearing, "Natsu to her." Loke leaned in and started to speak in a whisper

"The last person who said _that _name had to go to a hospital and stay there for a month. He would of died if Virgo, Capricorn, Aquarius, and I hadn't forced our gates open. Do not force her to tell you what happened in the past... if you do I, along with Capricorn will come out and kill you, do you understand, Rogue?" His voice was deathly quite; I nodded not wanting to anger her sprits.

"Loke? Virgo? What are you doing to Rogue?" Lucy looked extremely confused, "Also, what were you going say? It started with te." See was looking straight in to my crimson eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing Lucy-san. Please don't fret about it," I smiled at her and she smiled back; we stayed like that that for while - looking into each others eyes and smiling. Well it was like until till Lucy's eyes widened and she dove for me screaming 'DUCK' with all her might.

I closed my eyes as I felt the ground hit my back and I groaned while wincing. After a few seconds I opened my eyes and blushed. Lucy was on top me her chest pressing against mine, and our lips touching. She gasped; I tried to say something, which made my tongue go into her mouth. We stayed like that for a while - her tongue and mine playing with each other - without really even knowing what we were doing it. Loke cleared his throat, his cheeks slightly red at what he was seeing.

She moved her head back and got off of me. I looked her face, I was shocked! Lucy was acting like nothing happened, while I, Rogue Cheney the emotionless Shadow Dragon-Slyer, was blushing madly! The blonde mage cleared her throat and started to speak, "Loke, Virgo thank you for knocking out that gun mage, if you hadn't it would have been very troublesome. You may go back and no Virgo, you may NOT have a punishment." Just before the two left, Sting decided to wake up.

"Hey what happened here? How long was I out? Ro - ROGUE IS BLUSHING! BLONDE WHAT DID YOU DO? MAKE-OUT WITH HIM? AND WHILE I WAS SLEEPING? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Oh god, Rogue you might want to look for a new partner, also you NEED to grad Lector and Frosch and run away from here as fast as you can." Loke yelled. I looked over at him and Virgo and became confused. Their faces are extremely pale, when I look over to Lucy I understood why because I start to pale.

Her once friendly honey-chocolate eyes had now turned black with red specs and looked ready to kill. She was glaring at Sting. "Hey! are you listening to me? You need to leave!" I was ignoring Loke's shouts as I slowly walk towards Lucy, who was at the moment stalking towards Sting like a hungry predator whose finally found their prey. When I reached the angry mage I grabbed her and spun her around so that she could face me. I looked her dead in the eye, showing no fear; she snarled while I smiled.

I took her chin in my other right hand while my left hand still gripped her arm. "Lucy look at me and forget about the arrogant asshole named Sting," I started, keeping her head in place as she tried to move it. "I know what he said was rude, but I still want you to forget about him and what he said." I leaned forward so that our noses and foreheads were touching. Her lips parted after moment and I could tell that she was completely focused on me. She leaned up and kissed me and I kissed her back.

At first it was just loving, that was until I wrapped my hands around her waist as she put her own arms around my neck; putting her hands in my hair. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth which she gladly accepted. Her mouth tasted like lemon and limes. Ours tongues started to dance sinfully. We stayed like this until we needed air, and as we pulled back, a thick line if saliva appeared in between our lips.

The same thing happened though, just like last time she no blush and pretended that nothing happened and I was blushing. The only thing different was that she was hugging me tightly

"Rogue, please promise that you won't do that again. I could of killed you!" I looked down at her and wrapped my arms around her pulling her against my chest.

"I'm going to answer honestly here," She looked at me confused. "I don't know why I did that, something in me... I can't really explain but something in me was telling, no, commanding me to comfort you, to make you happy." Now shock was written all of her face. "So sorry, but I'm not going to be able to fulfill that promise." With that I gave her a small peck on the lips.

* * *

Self-Chan - Wow... someone really likes Lucy  
Rogue - Shut up, you fucking author  
Self-Chan - Fine then, Self-Chan will pare Lucy up will someone else then. Like Natsu, Sting, or maybe even Zeref. Do you want that to happen, Rogue-_kun_.  
Rogue - NO  
Natsu, Sting, and Zeref - YES PLEASE  
Lucy - God you guys are annoying, please hurry up. I want to read the next chapter Self-Chan  
Self-Chan - Yeah your right, Wendy can you please sign us off? It would mean the world :)  
Wendy - Hai Self-nee, Thank you for reading _Fallen Angle_! Please Rate and Review, no flames though  
Self-Chan - Thank you Wendy you really are dear to Self-chan. Anyway goodbye!  
Everyone - GOODBYE :)


	2. Wonderful Sister

Chapter 2: Wonderful Sister

* * *

Sting - Finally, took you long enough  
Rogue - Shut it, you know that she has other things that she has to do  
Self-Chan - Thank you Rogue, this is one of the reasons why you're Self-Chan's favorite  
Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra, Wendy, Sting - Hey, I thought that I was your Favorite Self-Chan~  
Self-Chan - Wendy, don't fret. You and Rogue are tied for first place  
Wendy - Thank you, Self-Chan. Do you want me to do the disclaimer?  
Self-Chan - Why yes, that would be nice. Self-Chan thinks that you did a wonderful job signing us off last time so she bets that you will do nice job starting us off  
Wendy - Thank you for the compliment and I'll so my best. Self-Chan does NOT own Fairy Tail, Miro Mashima does. Now please enjoy her story. She tries her best when writing her stories :)  
Self-Chan - Thank you Wendy, you are such a dear to Self-Chan :3

* * *

Train Ride Lucy's P.O.V.

Sting was lying on the floor, complaining that he should be the of in my lap not Rogue cause he was better than the shadow slyer.

"O-oii, R-ro-rogue, *Blurg*, w-why a-are y-you the, *rrugg*, o-one on h-her l-la-lap, *grugle*." Sting barfed out, looking extremely green.

"Because I wasn't a jackass to her, and she is my mate. Let me repeat _MY MATE_." With that Rogue knocked Sting out with a hit to the back of the neck.

''Lucy, I was wondering if why you were out in Cherry Forest all alone? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though, Loke said that he'd kill me if I forced you into anything..." I sweatdropped, then frowned. Loke is not my father and that what I'm gonna tell him the next time I see him. I then sign

"If you want to know, I was letting off some anger before I went back to my guild. Its been 5 years since I've been there and I want to go back" I sign again, knowing what Rogue's next question was

"Why haven't you been in your guild for 5 years?" There was concern in his voice, I have idea why though...

"If you like to really know..." he nodded, urging me to go on. "Do you remember when Fairy Tail requested for help from several guilds 5 years ago, saying that one of their members had been missing for about 2 weeks or so?" He nodes again. "Did they ever tell you who went missing?" He looks at me confused, probably wondering were this was going.

"No, they just said that their angel had gone missing, nothing more, nothing less. But were is this going?" Ha, called it. I look him in the eyes before answering

"Cause I was that missing mage. Not that they would be able to find me anyways, by the time they had sent out the request for help I had already left the country of Fiore. If your wondering how I knew that they had sent out a search party, I had Capricorn stay here for a week."

"What made you leave your guild and Fiore, Lucy? Surly it couldn't have been that bad..." He trailed off when he saw the look in my eyes

"The reason why I left Fairy Tail on July 1st 5 years ago is because I was betrayed by two boys that I had cherished as brother and best friend. To be honest, everyone in Fairy Tail that day tried their hardest to stop the two boys that were insulting and hurting me. But hey could do nothing against the two of them when they were working together. I'm lucky that I ran away only only 5 broken ribs along with a broken arm and fractured thigh bone. I'm sure that I also got a concussion too, but I can remember." By the time I had finished, Rogue was looking at me with an open mouth and shock in his eyes. The confusion written across his face was as clear as daylight.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DO THAT TO YOU? WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT? WHAT WAS THEIR REASON? ANSWER ME, LUCY HEARTAPHILLA!" Man he has a loud yell for such a quiet man.

I look down at him sadly before answering, ''They did that because I weak." The shadow mage was about to interrupt up but I cut him off. "Also, the two boys that scared my life and ruined me," I take a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from forming in my eyes. "Natsu Dragoneel and Grey Fullbuster." With that said, a couple of tears sprung from my eyes; rolling down my cheeks and landing on Rogue's face.

* * *

Wendy's P.O.V. Train Ride Back to Fairy Tail

We had just finished the mission. It was very simple, especially when you 9 other people on the job with you. Almost everyone had fallen asleep, and right now only Erza and I were. I was about to go to sleep when the people in the compartment next to others started talking very loudly.

"...I'm lucky that I ran away with only 5 broken ribs, a broken arm, and a fractured thigh bone. I'm sure that I also got a concussion too, but I can't remember." Oh my, that sound horrid! Who would do such a thing?

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DO THAT TO YOU? WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT? WHAT WAS THEIR REASON? ANSWER ME, LUCY HEARTAPHILLA!'' I started to cry tears of joy. Lucy-nee-san was back.

"Wendy what's wrong?!" Erza whisper shouted, looking at me with concern in her eyes

"Lucy-nee-san is here Erza, she is in the compartment next to ours!" Erza looked shocked and happy

"My sister?" I nodded my head.

"Wendy come with me, we are going to see our sister once again. I have to see her right now, and if anybody dares to stand in my way - they will face the wrath of tatiana times five." With that said she picked me up, put me on her shoulders and walked to Lucy-nee-san's compartment.

* * *

Self-Chan - Self-Chan know's that is kinda short, but what the hell  
Natsu - I did that to Lucy...  
Grey - I did that to my little sister... I am a monster...  
Self- Chan - Yeah you did some other things too... but Self-Chan is not telling yet~  
Rogue - Thank you Self-san for making Lucy _MINE_ and_ NO ONE ELSES  
_Self-Chan - Your welcome, also Self-chan would like to thank all the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited _Fallen Angel. _Also thank you to the people who told Self-chan about her mistake, it made her really embarrassed when she noticed her mistake... Anyway Rogue take us out, please  
Rogue - Whatever, please rate and review. No flames please and thank you for reading Self-san's story  
Self-chan - Thank you Rogue, now everyone together now  
Everyone - GOODBYE :)


	3. Surpises

Chapter 3: Surprises

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V. Train Ride (Where we left off)

I just started Lucy's face. I cannot believe what she just told me... Her best friends had done that to her, WHY though. She is an angel, no, now she is an fallen angel that has had no one for _5_ _years_. 5 damn years. While I was thinking over ways to kill the two boys that did that to her, the door opened.

There standing was Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvel.

I looked up to Lucy face; there was tears streaming down her check, softly landing on my face.

"Imouto. Finally, finally I get to see my baby sister once again. My little sister, my family, my Lucy." With that, the red head fell down to her knees crying tears of joy, not caring that Sting and I were right in front of her...well really just me, Sting is still out cold.

"NEE-SAN, NEE-SAN YOUR BACK!" Wendy came towards us stopping at Lucy's feet. She look into my eyes and smiled. "Your Rogue-san right?" I nodded my head." Your motion sickness, I can relieve it from you. That's if you want me too."

"Please do, I hate having it." She smiled again then placed her hands atop my head, then whispered a few words. When she lifted her hands, the motion sickness was gone. "Thank you for helping," I then smiled.

Lucy started to whisper. "My little and big sisters are here, i can't believe. My sisters that I love from the bottom of my heart. They are right here in front of me, and it's not fake. It's really true." She stopped and looked at me then smiled so brightly, it seemed that all of her troubles had vanished, that she no longer had to worry. Lucy stood up and wake toward the mage that was still on the ground crying. "Erza-nee, I am finally home with my true loving family." With that she fell down to the ground and sobbed.

* * *

Time-Skip ~~ Lucy's P.O.V. In Front of Fairy Tail

I am home. I am home with my family and friends. I am where I belong, no matter what _they_ say. I stood there in front of the doors and thought about what happened when I saw everyone else on the train... Levy yelling Lu-chan over and over again, Gajeel smiling and saying welcome back bunny girl. Cana and Juvia crying rivers saying that they finally have their best friend back. Lisanna, Mira, and Romeo crying saying that their family has finally been reunited. Happy screaming Lushy while snuggling into my chest while Charles and Lily sitting on my shoulder smiling.

I looked over towards my family and friend smiling. I started to urge them in side the building, telling them that i would come in after them. After about 10 minutes everyone in the group besides Rogue, Sting, Frosh, Lector, Happy, Erza, Wendy, and I were in the guild.

"Lucy-nee, we have a surprise for you inside the guild. And I know that you're going to love it!" Wendy looked so excited along Happy while Erza just stood there with a big smile on her face.

"Lets go in then so that I can see this wonderful gift, okay?" She beamed then started to pull me towards the guild doors, when we were about a foot away I stop. I looked towards Erza-nee, my eyes pleading.

"It is okay, I am right next to you every step of the way okay Imouto-chan?" I nodded not trusting my voice. Before Wendy could take another step, I kicked the door open; banging them into the walls inside the guild. This got everyones attention.

"Hello everyone, I am back." The guild broke out into cheers,... well almost everyone. I didn't notice the two glares from the ice and fire dragon slayer mages that were directed towards me.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V. Inside Fairy Tail, Before the Doors Banged Open

Ice-stripper and I were having our everyday argument when I smelled something I haven't smelled in about 5 years. Lemons and cherry-blossems. My head snapped towards the door.

"Oii Grey, the sult is back and standing in front of our guilds doors." He looked towards me; an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk plastered on his face.

"So the bitch came back. I guess she wants some more punishment, right Natsu?" I nodded, expecting the sult to came in with the most revealing cloths the world has ever seen. When the doors slammed open, I was a little surprised.

She was only wearing black, black sweat-pants along with a tank-top. Over the tank was a black baggy jacket that looked to be 3 times her size. Black laced snow boots. On her left wrist there was 7 black pony tails and 2 rubber bands, an her right there was 2 surveil bracelets. One pure black while the other one is grey and black. She was wearing a thick black eye liner with mascara and her hair now down to her hips with aqua streaks.

"Hello everyone, I am back." Her voice smooth and calm. Not showing any fear; the guild broke out in cheer while Grey and I glared at the little wrench. After about a minute of the guild cheering gramps spoke up.

"Welcome home, my child. It brings joy to my heart to see that our Fallen Angel is back where she belongs." I growled, making everyone turn to look at me.

"So the sulty bitch has crawled back to us... what do you want now? Cause you sure as hell ain't becoming a Fairy Tail mage again, you're waaaay to weak. Go off to Blue Pegasus or somewhere else. Cau-" She cut me off! What a bitch.

"Persephone, Queen of the underworld, I summon thy." What the hell she talking about? I then notice a strange key in her hand - it's gray and blue with wilted flowers in graved into it.

A blackish white light flashed and there stood a women that looked to be in her mid twenties with hip length midnight black hair. She had a dark grey dress on with black markings on it. On her head was a crown made of what looked like... wilted roses and skulls? Her eyes an almond color that went well with her sun-kissed skin. She had no shoes or jewelry on her body. In her right hand was a large purple wooden staff that had rubies and human skulls on it.

"Lu you need to call me out more... like twice everyday. Also I have some new poison techniques that I need to show you and Hades told me to tell you that he misses talking to you." She looks around staring at everyone's faces. When her eyes stopped on me she let out a loud snarl while going in to a battle stance. Her eyes narrowed before speaking. "Why the hell is that beast here, Lucy? I thought you said that he shattered you, almost _KILLED _you..." She then spoke to me her voice full of hatred. "Boy, did you know that you have angered the gods?"

"Nope," I popped the 'p' then smirked. "How in the world could I have angered the gods when they don't aren't even real?" The women growled at me before answering.

"You shattered Lucy Heartapilla, a girl with a heart so pure, when Zeus meet her he thought that she was an angel. And now she is considered an angel among the gods and goddess of Olympus." Gasps erupted around the guild.

"Do you mean the Zeus, the very god who rules the skies and created humans?" Levy's small voice spoke. The weird looking women turned towards her and nodded.

* * *

Persephone's P.O.V. In side Fairy Tail Guild

I turned towards the small petty blue haired girl who spoke and nodded, then turing towards the bastard that was in front of me again. I started to speak, "You," I pointed to the pink haired boy in front of me, "STAY AWAY FROM MY LUCY!" My voice ran though out the inter town, shaking fear into some people others paling out the power and authority in it.

"Why in the world would I need to near that slut? She's a bitch, whore, and to top it all of everyone wants her dead. I bet her own mother killed herself so that she could get away from that annoying brat." He started laughing and I was in shock.

Was this really that once kind hearted boy that she cared about? Is he really that innocent little boy that Igneel told me about? Man he is going to be upset the next time that I talk to him. The boy stopped laughing and started to hold his check and there is blood dripping down his chin. I look around to see why and I was not surprised to see Lucy holding the whip that I had given her.

She was using the whip that was coated in a poison that would put person to sleep if it got on their blood stream. After a moment the boy fell to the ground asleep.

"Baby come here and let mama hold you, Okay?" She nods while coming towards me. "Do you want to come down to the underworld for a while? I'll take you there so that you can let it all out." My adopted daughter nods again hugging me tightly while her tears stained my dress.

"We will be back in a few hours. Also please put that beast in a cage or something with his mouth covered. When we come back, we will have some other gods and goddess with us so that Lucy can be here and not feel threatened. You can ask questions tomorrow, understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads, trying not to get an my bad side I guess. When we where just about to leave a boy spoke up. He had raven colored hair and midnight eyes. He was wearing a neckless with a cross on and was only wearing pants. I guess that this is Grey Fullbuster, the other boy that hurt Lucy.

"Lucy, I am sorry for what I did in the past... Natsu was going to kill you and he said the only way that he wouldn't kill you is if I helped him. I hope that one day we can be brother and sister again." With that he turned around and started to bind Natsu up in magic canceling ropes while Freed, I think his name was, started putting ruins around him.

I turn to Lu, "Ready to go my dear?"

"Yes, but can Rogue please go with us? It would mean a lot to me." I nod my head and she smiles. "Rogue, come here. Your going with us, okay?"

"Of course my dear. Also can Frosch come with us?" Lu shakes her head to say yes and this 'Rogue' starts walking towards us, a small cat in his hands and smile on his face. He reaches us and pulls Lu from my grip; holding her in protective hug. I smile at this before grabbing all of them and disappearing to the under world.

* * *

Hey all you people! So let Self-chan tell you something important. Lucy now has all 13 Zodiac keys and the 12 main God and Goddess keys. She also has the key that allows her to call on the Sprit King. She can also do stuff with poison and you'll learn latter on how she is able to. Her magic power has greatly improved so she now has a huge magic reserve. Also Persephone is NOT and Self-chan repeats NOT Lucy's real mother, she is just a second mother to Lucy. She just calls Persephone mama for reasons that you will find out in another chapter. Another thing Lucy is just CONSIDERED an angel, she is NOT a real one.

Heres the thing Self-chan hates it when she makes mistakes, so if you want to point one out NICELY to her, she will be very glad. Soon Self-chan will be needing some ocs and if you guys want to send some in, that'd be awesome of you.

Self-chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :3

GOODBYE see you in the next update


	4. Warm Welcoming in Hell

Chapter 4: Warm Welcoming in Hell

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V. Underworld

I was sitting in Rogue's lap holding Frosch trying to calm down when Hades and Persephone came in. Hades came over and sat next to us; patting me on the head before giving me a hug.

"It's going to be okay, shh, I know what he said and it hurts when loved ones betray you. But it doesn't matter what he says cause he isn't important in your life anymore, right?" He was speaking softly, wanting to comfort me. I hugged him tightly before going back to Rogue's lap and answering.

"Yeah, you're right. He is not important in my life anymore. I know what you're saying is true... but when he said that about my mother, if felt like... like; I can't explain the pain I felt. I felt like I wanted to die again. If he had done that when we were all alone, I might of killed myself. I thought that was stronger now, I thought that I could deal with him now... guess I'm still to weak..." My voice sounded broken and I felt broken too. Just how weak am I?

After a few seconds of me saying that, Rogue spoke up. "Lucy, he is just trying to get under your skin. Also I will NEVER let you be alone with that person. I don't care what you say but I am never letting you out of my sight. Not even if you beg me to; that is how much I care about you. Another thing... You are NOT weak, you quite the opposite of that. To me you are one of the most powerful persons that I have ever met." With that said, he gave me a kiss on the for-head.

"Angel-san is not weak. Fro thinks that Angel-san is very, very strong because even though she went through all of that, she still has a kind heart and wants to forgive the people that hurt her. Fro thinks that only people with pure hearts kind do this this Angle-san. So please don't say that your weak, cause your not." I looked down at Fro and gave her (_in Self-chan's fan-fictions, Fro will always be a girl_) my brightest smile hen hugging her.

"Do you really mean that Fro?" My voice is more steady now

"Fro doesn't lie when she is in such a serious situation." She looks up at my face while saying this; never looking away from my eyes.

"That's right Fro, we don't lie. I am proud of you for speaking the truth." I look to Rogue and smile again. I am so glad I met him; I couldn't ask for a better mate.

"Mama can we stay a little longer? I would like to have a nap, I haven't slept in 3 days and I am extremely tried." Truth to be be told, I haven't slept in over a week. The nightmares just keep coming and I can't stand it, but I feel like I am going to pass out from all the traveling and emotions that I've felt this week. I would never tell anybody this though, because I don't need someone to worry over me.

"Sure thing Lu, you know that mama is always glad to help you out. Come with me and I'll take you to your room that you normally stay in." I turn to Rogue, urging him and Fro to come with us. He nods and gets up while putting Fro on his shoulder.

"Lead the way mama."

After a few twist and turns we finally are at my room. The door is a dark wood that I don't know the name of. Mama turns around and begins to speak. "Rogue I need you to sleep with Lu, cause I can't right now." With that she leaves, waving goodbye.

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V. In Side the Room

When we enter the room, we were greeted by a small devil in which Lucy called out to the thing, when it turned around and saw Lucy, it smiled

"Hey Lulu, long time no see." It had a female voice

"Hey Cheyenne. Yeah, I'm sorry 'bout that. Come over here and meet my mate, Rogue Cheney, and his cute little exceed, Frosch." 'Cheyenne' came over and started to sniff Fro and me.

"Lucy, why in the world is she sniffing Fro and me? I don't like to to be smelled by random people or devils that I don't know." Lucy started laughing, probably because of the look on my face. "What? Why are you laughing at me?" I started pouting at her.

"Oh my god! You are so fricken cute Rogue! The reason why she was sniffing you is because that is how she greets people. Cheyenne only does it once per a person though, so don't worry. Also she's not a devil." The whole time she was smiling and I felt my face heat up when she said that I was cute.

"Yes that's right, I'm not a devil. Your lucky that Lulu likes you or else you would have some scares marking that pretty face of yours, Rogue-_san._" That thing is now mocking me! Dammit to hell! "I am a Furry. So please don't call me a devil."

I turn to Lucy who is still grinning like a weirdo. "Didn't you want to sleep?Tell the Furry that she needs to leave so we can sleep." She nods, her grin leaving her face as she turned to Cheyenne.

"Hey will you please leave? Fro, Rogue, and I need to get some sleep. I'll take to you later, okay?" To which Cheyenne nodded, then left the room. I turn to Lucy

"Fro will you go to sleep? Lucy and I have some things that we need to talk about. Go sleep in that chair over there and I'll wake you up when when need to leave." Fro jumped off my shoulder and walk over to the chair in the corner. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

Lucy pulled me towards the plush and laid down. "So what did you want to talk about Rogue that we need to do in private?" She rolled over on to her stomach and used her hand to hold her head up as i laid down next to her.

"First - why do you call Persephone 'mama'? She is not your real mother right?" I say as I turn on to my side and prop my head with my hand.

"Yeah, she's not my real mother, mine died when I was 10 years old... The reason why I call Persephone mama is because

* * *

_-Flashback-  
__Lucy's P.O.V. - 5 Years Ago - 3 Weeks After Lucy Left Fiore_

_I was walking the forest with the help of Aries and Loke. We came upon soon ruins that looked to be abandoned, so we entered. Almost everything was in ruins besides a large temple, in side it there was 12 pedestals. None of them alike._

_Atop the pedestals there was a key, and none of them were alike ether. I called upon Crux so I could have him research what they are and what they do, I was surprised when he told me that these keys aloud me to call upon the Greek Gods and Goddess._

_I went towards the pedestal closest to me; a top it laid a beautiful grey colored key that was engraved with wilted rose petals and very tiny skulls. I picked it up and a bright blackish white light was shown. After a few seconds the light vanished and a women was there._

_She looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had sun-kissed skin and deep almond eyes. Her hair was hip length with a crown a top her head that was made out of wilted roses and human skulls. Her grey dress had black claw like designs on it. She had brown strap-up open toed sandals and had no jewelry on her body. In her right hand was a large purple wooden staff that was as tall as her and had rubies and couple of skulls of it._

_"You there, why are you here? Don't you know that this is sacred grounds?" The strange woman was now pointing at me._

_ "The reason why I am here is because I am severely injured. I am from a different country so no I didn't know that this was sacred grounds. I will leave now; Aries, Loke it's time to go." I start limping toward my sprits when I fell to the ground, my fractured leg finally giving out._

_"Hime! Hime, are you alright? Come on talk to me..." Loke was in a panic attack_

_"Aries, can you go back and tell Virgo that I need her right now. Loke I'm fine, the fracture I have made my leg give out." Aries quickly did what I ask and in no time Virgo was out helping me tend to my fracture._

_"Young girl, what happened to you? Why are you so beat up?"The strange looking lady asked me. I look to her face and see concern in her eyes._

_"There's no point in lying so I'll tell you what happened. I came from a land called Fiore, another country. In Fiore theres a place called Magnolia; it's a well know town. The reason why it's so well know it because of a mage guild that's set up there. That mage guild is called Fairy Tail. I was a mage there for about 8 years. I was good friends with everyone there. Some told me that I was Fairy Tail's personal angel."_

_"A little less than a month ago, I want to the guild to ask Erza and Wendy to go to my mother's grave with me. When I entered the guild, I was shocked. Almost everyone had magic canceling ropes on them. I walked over to Mira to help her out of the ropes when someone grabbed my wrist."_

_"I Turn around to see Natsu have a evil smile on his face. I look back to Mira see that she was screaming, screaming for Natsu to let me go. He started to speak to me_

_'Hey, I'm glad that you finally made it Luce. Grey and I have something to give to you.' That's when everybody besides Natsu, Grey, and I started to screaming. Erza was trying her hardest to break free of her bindings, screaming that if they touch me she'll kill them._

_'Grey ready to start?' Said boy nodded and cracked his knuckles. I was about to ask them what they were ready for when someone punched me in the face._

* * *

Self-chan- CLIFF-HANGER HAHA  
Rogue - Oh god, she's fucking insane  
Self-chan - Thanks for the complement Rogue  
Persephone - What's going to happen to Lucy?  
Self-chan - Very bad things, sadly  
Lucy - Do you hate me or something?  
Self-chan - Nope Self-chan loves you. It just needs to happen for the story  
Frosch - Fro wants to sign us off. Can Fro do that?  
Self-chan - Sure thing Fro  
Fro - Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Not Self-chan. Please Rate and Review, with no flames - we don't like those. If you see a mistake, please point it out nicely; it would make Self-chan very happy  
Self-chan - That was wonderful Fro. Now everybody on the count of 3

1

2

3

Everyone - GOODBYE AND THANKS FOR READING


	5. Very Sorry

Sorry

* * *

Hey guys, Self-chan is very sorry that she hasn't put up a new chapter in the past few days. Reason why? No inspiration for the huge scene coming up and Self-chan can't think of anything good...

If you want to help it would mean the world to Self-chan, just please P.M. her and tell her some ideas, she's completely lost.

Self-chan is very very very sorry, so could you please forgive her?


	6. Broken Past

Chapter 5: Broken Past

* * *

_I flew into the guild wall, feeling my arm snap as I tried to cushion the fall. My head slammed into the ground, making my vision go blurry. I put my hand up to feel the back of my head; it was wet. I pulled my hand back to the front of my face to see a crimson red staining my fair skin. Blood, so much blood._

_'Weak, pathetic, useless - that's what you are.' I look up to see Natsu laughing at me. 'Grey, come help me get rid of the trash.' I turn to look straight into Grey's eyes. It looked like he was about to cry, but I think that my vision is still blurry._

_'Why? Why did you do that? I thought that we were best friends? What did I do to make you hate me Natsu?' My voice was very shaky and I could barely stand up._

_'Reason why? I hate you, I used you. I never thought of you as my best friend, you were only a pawn. You make me sick.' Natsu was smirking the whole time he said that; not caring that I had tears in my eyes._

_'RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANCE NATSU!' Master was yelling at the top of his lungs, his head and neck veins appearing. Said mage looked over to him confused._

_'Whats wrong Gramps? I'm just cleaning out the guild, nothing wrong with that...' He trailed off at the end, looking back at me. I went cold. His cold black eyes showed malicious intent, and I bet he was going to kill me._

_He lit his fist a fire and started charging towards me. 5 seconds, 5 seconds till he reached me. He swung his fist towards my chest; 5 loud cracks with through the guild along with a shriek of pain._

_'NEE-CHAN!' I look over to Wendy, whose body is shaking with loud sobs. She was tied to one of the pillars along with Lisanna and Cana, both of the said mages were in the same state as Wendy._

_'Grey, get your ass over here and help.' The pink haired monster brought Grey to me._

_'PLEASE STOP!' Mira cried out_

_'Do it.' Grey looked me in the eyes, and I swear I saw tears in his eyes._

_'I'm sorry.' He whispered before lifting up his leg and bringing his foot down hard a top my thigh._

_"Stop, you don't need to tell me anymore. I've heard enough... Lucy would you like to make a deal with me?"__ Persephone said._

_"Sure, what is it?"_

_"There are some conditions that you must know," I nodded my head. _

_"1- You must call me mama  
2- I will train you, but no complaints from you... No matter what  
3- You will travel with me, no matter where we go  
4- You will collect the other Olympus keys  
5- I cannot guarantee that you will live"_

_"I accept the conditions."_

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V. With Rogue & Lucy in Hell

"Shh, please stop crying. I'm right here, and I always will be. Hush, Lucy, it's okay..." Rogue was trying his best to calm the blond mage.

"R-R-Rogue, I don't want it to happen again... What if I'm not strong enough? I don't know what to do..." Lucy was sobbing, her body shaking in fear of what would happen.

"Lucy, I'm right here and I always will be." Rogue pulled her into a hug as she curled up into a ball. He grabbed the black silk covers and put them over the two.

After about twenty minutes of Rogue holding Lucy, she finally started to calm down. He started rocking her in his arms, humming. "Sleep, my Lucy, sleep."

"I can't... Th nightmares will come back." Her voice broke

"Yes you can because I am right here. I will chase your nightmares away." He kissed her lips and continued rocking her back and forth. Eventually she finally fell a sleep. After Rogue made sure that she was fast asleep, he closed his eyes and fell into dreamland to.

* * *

Persephone's P.O.V. Right After She Left Rogue & Lucy

I need to call a meeting for the big 3 along with Athena, after meeting that Natsu I'd finally found out whats wrong with him. I have to hurry!

"Hades! Hades! We need to have a meeting! Call on Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena, I found out what's happened to the boy who shattered our angle. Hurry we need to get to Olympus NOW!" I started to shout when I'd finally found him.

"Why? What's wrong?" I mentally face-palm then sigh.

"We. Need. To. Go. To. Olympus! Call the other two along with Athena and don't you dare make me say it again!" I'm starting to get angry and he can tell.

"Okay I am, just give me a second. I'll call upon them as some as we get there. Noe lets go." He quickly states as starts disappearing. I also start to disappear; after about 5 minutes we finally are in the throne room. Poseidon and Athena are sitting down while Zeus is pacing back and forth.

"I found out why he did that to our Lucy, Natsu was under control. I, however, do not know what is controlling he still though."

"What do you mean 'still'?" Athena asked.

"Not to long ago I was called from the Underworld. I found myself inside a guild hall, I think, And there standing in front was a Lucy that looked like she was about to cry. 20 meters away from her is Natsu Dragoneel. He was smirking at her while insulting her. As soon as I come into the fray, he starts saying things about her mother that I won't repeat. She starts shaking, in fear and anger I think, and he starts laughing at her. That finally makes her snap so she lashes out with one of the whips that I gave her."

"Wow, did that really happen?" Hades asked

"Yes, there was about a hundred or so witnesses."

"I can't believe it, I just can't. What so you think is controlling the boy?" Zeus pondered.

"I... I don't know. Maybe if you, Athena, saw him, you could find out what is up with him. That is all I can think of... Or 'him'." I said, growing softer as I finished.

"I will try my best, and if that doesn't work we will call upon him." Athena said confidently

"We are counting on you." Poseidon told her.

"It is time we go back Persephone, I think that Lu has finally woken up."

"Wait, she is in the Underworld? Why?" Zeus looked at me.

"Yes, after Natsu insulted her and was knocked out, she had a mental brake down. She and her mate, I think his name is Rogue Cheney, along with his Exceed went to the Underworld with me. I brought the other two along so that they could help calm her down. After about 10 minutes of Hades and me talking, Lu, Rogue, and the Exceed went to sleep in her room. That is all."

"I wish that you had told us earlier, but that does not matter now. Goodbye Persephone, Hades."

"I am sorry, Goodbye Zeus, Poseidon, Athena. Let us go Hades."

"Goodbye brothers, Athena." With that we left.

* * *

Sorry that it took Self-chan so long to update. She really sorry that this chapter is so short, Self-chan kept getting writer's block. She also really wanted for you guys to read about Lucy's past, so yeah! Also, can you PLEASE send in OCs, Self-chan really needs them! Self-chan loves reading your guys' reviews, they make Self-chan's day, no joke. So please just keep sending them in :3!

SELF-CHAN DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NO MATTER WHAT!

Please rate and reveiw! Cause like what Self-chan said earlier, she loves um!


	7. Poll

Hey guys this is not chapter, sorry about that though I will be updating very soon. Anyway Travaller07 and I are planning on doing to different story together for Fairy Tail. One of them will be posted on my account while the other one will be posted on Travaller's account. Sldly we can not decide which story we will do first so that's were you guys come in. Travaller had the smart idea of making a poll so we did that. We need you guys to decide who goes first IamMyselfIamMe or Travaller07


	8. DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!

HEY YAL! How are you awesome people doing! I have some good and bad news so lets go with the bad news first

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I have decided to put Fallen Angel on hiatus until March or the summer of 2014. I know what your thinking... WHY, WHY MUST YOU DO THIS SELF-CHAN? Well I, personally love this story and I love all you out there who are supporting me on this story as well as my others. I cannot thank you enough.

The reasons why I am putting this story on hold are~

1) I have the cursed thing called school; I'm not the best student for some of my classes and I need to study a little more than I normally do

2) I lost some of my inspiration, which really sucks cause I do love this story

3) I have writer's block for this story... Well I kinda do. I know what I want to do in the future for Fallen Angel, I just can't figure out what I want to do for it right now

4) Even though I have not gotten any flames on any of my stories (yet), I still think that my writing skill are very awful. I mean I keep messing up on the smallest of things! So I keep thinking that I need to rewrite my stories so that you guys can like them. Cause guess what? YOU GUYS ARE MY TOP PRIORITY! And I mean that in a good way too.

* * *

GOOD NEWS~~~~~

1) Traveller and I are going to start writing our Co-Op stories soon (YaY)

2) I have come up with TWO more story ideas that I think you might like! One of they are kinda biased on my life and a movie that I saw sometime ago. The other one is going to be a bit perverted, cause truth to be told - I'm a pervert! (Not a huge one!)

3) I am going to try my best to update at least once a week, on EACH story (besides Fallen Angel)

* * *

So yeah, I'm very sorry if you are disappointed because of the hiatus but I will make it up to you as much as I am able to! So please just keep reading my other stories and keep reviewing too!

Bye Bye~


	9. Aphrodite

Chapter 6: Aphrodite

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V.

I woke up to a sight weight in my arm and chest; I look down to see golden and aqua hair. Lucy. I smiled down at her, hugging her tightly to me chest and nuzzled the top of her head with my nose.

After about 5 minutes of me nuzzling her, I heard whimpering from Lucy. I pulled my head back and looked at her face. It was scrunched up in pain, sadness, and confusion. She must be having a nightmare. I hugged her tighter while slowly rocking her back and fourth in my arms while softly saying comforting things. About 15 minutes later the whimpering stopped. I frowned, I'll have to ask what happened in her nightmare.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V. Inside Her Dream

_I was at the guild talking to Mira about the last job that I did with Team Natsu. I had gone quite well until Natsu decided to burn down the building to get the bandit that he was chasing. _

_ "Luce, sorry about what happened on our last mission." Natsu told me while putting his arm around my shoulders. "Ne, will you forgive me Luce?"_

_I turned to him and smiled. "Of course I forgive you. Besides, I not even mad. The mission was fun and at least we got most of the reward. We're lucky that they were planning on tearing down that old build." I tell him._

_He smiles, then frowns and removes his arm from around my shoulders. "Natsu whats wrong?" I question him. He glares at me. _

_"Shut up you whiny whore. I don't care about you, so why would I need your forgiveness?" He sneers while still glaring._

_"Natsu?" Mira asks, looking surprised at his sudden change in attitude. "What's the matter?" He looks at her and smiles evilly._

_"This idiot here is the problem, always sitting around and doing nothing. Everything is handed to her on a silver platter. Why do you ask?" I look at him confused and Mira looks shocked._

_"Natsu what the hell? I thought that Lucy was your best friend." Erza comes up and says while Grey is trailing behind her._

_"Best friend? She's a pawn, nothing more, nothing less." The pink haired man answers._

_"What's going on here?" It was Lisanna who spoke this time. Natsu turns and looks at her then smirks_

_"Hey there slut. Why are you over here?" _

_"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL?" Erza roars while Lisanna and I start start to back away from the fire mage. _

_"Where do you think you're going you fucking slut?" He grabs my wrist and pulls me against him. I start whimpering while trying to pull my hand away. "Shut the hell up, you bitch." He slaps me across the face and I start tearing up. By now the whole guild is watching us._

_"NATSU! LET LUCY GO!" Grey, Erza, and Mira all yell at the same time._

_"Make me." I start to silently cry while still pulling against his hand, wanting to get free._

_"Let go of what is mine and you won't die today." I hear a deep voice speak. I turn me head to see Rogue standing there with an angry expression._

_"What's yours?" The pink-haired man asks, looking around for anything that might belong to the shadow mage._

_"Lucy's mine, now let her go." Rogue wraps one of his arm around my waist, sneering at Natsu._

_"Like you can do anything for that whore, but why is she yours, huh? Is it because she gave you a blow job or had sex with you like the slut she is?" He starts laughing and grips my wrist harder, making me yelp in pain._

_Rogue grabs his hand and starts applying pressure, breaking a bone in Natsu's hand. "Now do you want to let her go? I will break every bone in your body." Another bone snaps and Natsu winces from the pain, but still held on to my wrist. "I don't care if you're in pain. I'll keep hurting you until you let go."_

_"Like you could break all the bones in my body." He smirks at Rogue and adds even more pressure to my wrist. I cry out and yank on my arm. Three more snaps were heard and Natsu paled a bit._

_"Let go." Another bone was broken._

_"Fuck you." Natsu brakes my wrist and I scream out in pain and start to cry._

_"LUCY!" Erza screams out. She took a few steps towards me, but stopped when she saw the look on Rogue's face._

_Five more snaps were heard and Natsu yells out in pain. He lets go of me in favor of holding his now completely broken hand to his chest._

_"I warned you Dragoneel, my threats should never be taken lightly." Rogue pulls me into his chest and we disappear into the shadows._

_We reappear in my room. Rogue brings me over to the bed and pulls me into his lap. "I won't let anybody ever hurt you again." He put his head in the crook of my neck and inhales deeply. "I'm sorry." He whispers._

_"I love you, Rogue."_

_"I love you too, Lucy."_

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V. (Where we left off)

"I love you, Rogue." My eyes widen in surprise at what Lucy just said.

"I love you too, Lucy." She shifted closer to me and sighed happily.

"Lu, it's time to wake up!" I look over to the door to see Persephone standing there with a smirk at her face. "Wakey, wakey little baby!" The Goddess sung.

"Go the hell away..." Lucy mumbled, turning over on to her side.

"Come on Lu, you need to wake up now."

"Shut the fuck up and let me sleep."

"Get! Up!" Persephone shouted.

"FUCK YOU!" Lucy yelled out and cuddled more into my side.

"GET THE HELL UP!" Did she really have to scream so loud?

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"GET UP SO YOU CAN THEN!" I'm starting to get a headache.

"5 minutes and I will."

"For Zeus's sake! Child get up right now or else." Persephone threatened.

"Or what?" At least they stopped screaming at each other.

"I'll get Aphrodite." That made Lucy sit up and put a terrifying glare on the Goddess that was smirking.

"You wouldn't dare, Persephone." She said.

"Watch me."

"NO!" Lucy screamed.

"APHRODITE, COME LOOK AT LUCY'S NEW BOYFRIEND. AND GUESS WHAT! THEY WERE JUST CUDDLING ON THE _BED _TOGETHER! COME ON! COME DOWN HERE!" There was a change in air as Lucy ran out of the bed.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" She screamed while diving into the bathroom to hide.

"What's this I hear? A new couple and it has Lu in it? Ooo let me see, let me see!" A women that looked to be in her early twenties appeared out of nowhere. She had long blond hair that reached her curvy hips. She was wearing a tight fitting pink glittery dress that pooled around her feet. I look at her face and saw that she had high check bones and bright blue eyes that simmered in excitement. She had no make-up except light applying of lip gloss on her plump lips. In all, she was the second most beautiful women that I have ever seen... Lucy, being the first.

"Are you Lu's boyfriend? You're so cute!" She squealed, coming towards me when a voice stopped her.

"Go away."

"Aww, Lu, why are you being so mean? You know that I can give some pointers. And when you guys go on a date, I can style you up so pretty!" Lucy growled at the Goddess while coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm not letting you interfere with my love life ever again, Aphrodite." Aphrodite pouted.

"Why not Lu?" This apparently was the wrong thing to say because Lucy growled again.

"You see this?!" Lucy pulled on her hair, shoving it in Aphrodite's face. "Last time you dressed me up for a FORCED date, you did this to my hair. Not even Cancer can get the damn dye out." She screamed.

"Lucy, what did she do to your hair?" I asked. Said girl walked back over to the bed and sat down by me.

"A few years ago, when I had started training in poison magic with Persephone, my hair changed in to a beautiful black with aqua strips in it. I absolutely loved how it looked on me. Two months ago, when I was starting to pack to head back to Fiore, a man asked me on a date. Before I could decline, Aphrodite came out of nowhere saying yes for me. He was taking me to a fancy place, so the damned love Goddess over here dressed me up."

"I don't see what's so bad about it." Lucy glared at her.

"Don't interrupt me. So she changed my hair color and cut it WITHOUT me knowing after she had finished playing 'Dress Up Lucy' and dragged me to were I was supposed to meet up with the guy. During the middle of the date, I left to the restroom so that I could take off the make-up and make a run for it." Lucy sighed. "I got to the restroom and saw my hair, which sent me into a fit, so I called Persephone and we came here so that I could change back into my normal cloths and fix my hair." Persephone took the story from there.

"Well after she changed, Lu called upon Cancer, and begged for him to fix her hair. All he could do was make the aqua strips reappear and hair grow longer."

"I though you looked cute."

"Change it back or I won't talk to you for one whole year." Lucy threatened the Goddess.

"You're fibbing." Aphrodite narrowed her eyes.

"One and a half years."

"You are lying!"

"Two years!"

"FINE. Just have Cancer apply this to your hair and it will go back." She grumbled while handing over a black bottle.

"YES! FINALLY I CAN HAVE MY HAIR BALCK AGAIN!" Lucy yelled out in happiness as she jumped up and grabbed the bottle.

"I'm going back to Olympus, see y'all later." With that, the Goddess disappeared in cloud of pink and glitter.

"Cancer! I need your help!" Said spirit appeared before the squealing girl.

"What do you need - ebi?"

"Aphrodite finally gave my the cure to my hair! So can you fix it?" She said while handing the bottle over to Cancer. He smiled.

"Sure - ebi." With that, Lucy and Cancer went into the bathroom.

* * *

Wow, that was one of my longest chapters! Well, I know that I said that I was putting this on hold, but I got some inspiration and I was able to finish this chapter! Great right? Though I won't post another chapter of this for another month or two.

Anyway, I'm sorry about my other stories. Lately I've been having lots of depression. Most of it is coming from my mom, were she says that she wishes that I was never born or that it's impossible to love me. It's gotten to the point were I almost killed myself a few times. I know that I should be saying these things and I must sound like an attention whore, but I'm not going to lie to you guys about this.

It has been getting better bit by bit. With writing my stories, it helps so I write as much as I possibly can. I'm not writing this pity or to be looked down upon, I'm writing this so that you guys can know a little bit about what's going on in my life.

Another thing, do you guys think my stories are clique? I'm trying my hardest so that they aren't...

So I hope that you guys enjoyed my story and as always, rate and review if you want.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, while I only own this plot.

Till next time  
Ja`ne!


End file.
